Carve My Initials
by UnSilveredLove
Summary: Few years later, everybody has changed. Sasuke, you aren't the best kickass shinobi anymore. When Sakura beats you into a pulp and you see someone getting raped, what do you do? Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten, JiraTsu and other pairings
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: Come on, Bow down to Kishimoto. Story (c) Me, UnsilveredLove**

**T**_h_e_B_**e**g_g_**i_n_**i**_n_**g

* * *

><p>"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled.<p>

The dark haired teen coughed up blood as he was punched in the gut. His clothes were ripped into shreds, there were cuts across his chiseled muscles, and there was blood flowing down his body.

Gasping painfully of shallow gasps, he closed his eyes, while his hands trailed down to his Katana. When his eyes reopened, the many circles of his Mangekyo Sharingan whirled dangerously, dark blood oozing out of his eyes. "Sa… kura…" He growled softly. "Help me…"

"No." The pinkette growled, her forest green eyes darting from his eyes to his katana. "You deserved it. How _dare_ you even come to me, and _ask_ me for _HELP_ after ALL YOU'VE **DONE**?" "HUH? ANSWER ME, SASUKE! Or I will carve my initials right here." In seconds, Sakura was in front of Sasuke, pointing her own Katana to his cheekbones.

"I… Sorr…" Sasuke fell down to her arms as he tried to speak.

"So the poison is working, finally. Honestly, you didn't think you could be immune to ALL poison, did you? I AM a poison expert." Sakura's lips drawled up slightly in a smirk. But her stomach lurched upon seeing the person who she had devoted her life to bleeding slowly away. She pushed all her emotions down except for the anger. _I'm an Anbu. I NEED to keep my emotions in control. Think, Sakura, think._ She had fought hard with Sasuke, finally reaching to his level after years of training in different ways.

"Alright, let's make a deal here. I'm going to bring you back to Konoha_. Tsunade-sama_ will see how you'll be punished, but if you don't _change_ under any circumstances, I will. Not. Help. You. Then. Got it?" Sakura emphasized on the last sentence.

**What are you DOING?** Her inner yelled. **You're an ANBU! On Mission, seal your emotions!  
><strong>

_I know, but won't I also be praised for bringing him back, giving him justice after what he's done?  
><em>

**True, but do you think you can handle it? **Inner Sakura asked worriedly, quickly showing kindness to her outer.

_I'm sure_. Sakura replied, nodding her head as she picked her defeated opponent up.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Tsunade said loudly towards the door, looking up from her paperwork. She watched as her second apprentice came in, with her Anbu mask, Sakura petals decorated on the side of the face.<p>

"Tsuande-sama. I've completed the mission of assassinating one of the Rogues. Also, as I was coming back, I found something very special. I'm sure you'd like to deal with it."

Tsunade raised her brows at Sakura's tone, knowing she was tired and angry after her Mission. "Bring it in, Sakura." Sakura exited and returned a while later with a long sack.

As the pink haired girl opened the sack, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Sakura… … is it..?" She trailed off.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura's eyes were unreadable, shaded dark jade. "I sealed it's chakra, but only enough for a few days." She drew the strings, and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder.

The Hokage checked Sakura to see how she's been doing emotionally under her lowered lashes.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm fine." Her apprentice had noticed. "Besides, if he's under your chakra hold, and I keep my Anbu face, I should be able to handle it." The girl in the Dark red cat mask said, her voice a doubtful drops of confused tears. _She doesn't even realize it_… Tsunade thought, _She prepared for this day for all these years, and she's determined to keep it, but she's going to kill herself over and over in the inside….  
><em>

"Tsunade-sama?" The young Haruno's voice rang clearly, breaking the blond's thought

"Hmm?"

Sakura slowly removed her mask from the side of her head, and placed her precious item on the floor next to her.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tsunade was bewildered as she pinkette came rushing to her arms.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore… … He's h-here, a-and I brought him… … But this wasn't the way I wanted i-it to be!" Her lips trembled.

The Hokage felt the hot drops of moisture smearing all over her outfit. She didn't mind though. "Shh…. It's okay Sakura. I'll make sure that you will be." As Tsunade stroked her pink hair, she thought of how she was more like Sakura's mom, rather than just the top dog of the village. _I actually am_. Tsunade said to herself, rather amused despite the mood. _A mother and a Sensei_. Her eyes showed pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... SO short xD sorry ;) but i decided this was actually going to be in chapters. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Plan S

CMI Chpt.2, _**Plan S**_.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishi's property.

* * *

><p>A blond women was sitting on her desk, hands folded and her mouth frowning deeply. She stared at the lump that was now in the middle of her office. She had made Sakura leave, telling her to take a break and try to clear her head for tomorrow when she and the Council will decide what will happen to the lump. Sasuke. Tsunade slowly walked towards Sasuke, her golden eyes staring twitched. The Hokage prodded him in the side, waking him up with her chakra that was gathered by her toe. "You. Stand up."<p>

As Sasuke was helped up, Tsunade called out loudly. "Shizune! I want you to contact the Elders IMMEDIATELY. Also, Send out messenger birds to the other Kages. We will carry out _Plan S_."

"Hn. Plan S? Pretty Original." Sasuke jeered from the floor. His hands were still tied with Chakra proof wires. "As in my Name, or the mission rank?" He smirked. _It's so fun to get her annoyed. Just play cool, Sasuke. You're an Avenger._

"Okay. I'm done playing nice for Sakura." Tsunade's eyes were dropped to dark amber color. "Why did you come back?" Her voice was quiet, but stern. "To break Sakura into pieces again? To beg mercy?"

"To avenge my Clan."

Her lips pressed tight and curled up on one of the corners. "Hm. I'm going to need more than that, Uchiha." When she got no more answer, she threatened. "You know, Sakura healed you just enough for you to survive, but your chakra is blocked, letting only a little flow through your system. You're not even going to heal quickly. I can always cut off that Chakra, Uchiha."  
>The heir of Uchiha glared back at her. "As I said, to avenge my Clan."<p>

"As _**I **_said, your chakra system." Tsunade said sweetly, her lean fingers pointing to his wrists.

He growled.  
>"I can always take you down, old bitch."<p>

Within moments, he was raised up to the wall, his neck pressed by Tsunade's arm. "I'd like to see you try, you arrogant _brat_." She snarled, scratching near Sasuke's eyes with her free arm. It drew a thin line of blood. "_Especially_ without Chakra, let alone your Sharingan."

"This is your last chance, or your eyes are gone. What was the reason you came back, Uchiha?" Tsunade demanded, her nails going closer to his eyelids.

"… To revive my Clan." He muttered quietly.

Tsunade roared, a tear coming out of her right eye from laughing so much. "Pft… Re-Revive your CLAN? Boy, do you even KNOW what you're talking about? Damn, these Uchiha kids have the best jokes ever."

The jet haired boy looked away, blushing slightly.

"Ohoho, am I seeing the Uchiha blushing? Who do you plan to revive your clan? Your clones?" She leaned on the wall with her head down, trying to cover up her laughter with her hands. When she looked up to see Sasuke, her face was flushed from the laughter.

"I'll find a way." Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "On to business. Where am I going to stay." He demanded, not even bothering to say his last sentence as a question. His eyes followed the Hokage's every move as she moved back to her desk.

The strongest woman in the Konoha Village smirked. "You're going to love it. Your host is coming soon." She leaned against her windows as she grabbed a bottle of sake.

*Knock Knock*

"Oh look, my_ dearest_Uchiha. He's already here." She sneered. "Come on in."

"BAA-CHAN! It's already Midnight! I was going to Ichiraku for ramen when your damn bird dropped the message along with some of his DINNER! What's so urge-" Naruto's eyes widened. "Sa… SASUKE!" He ran up to him, and gave him a bear hug.

"Dobe, let go." Sasuke spat out the words.

"Aww, so cold, yet you said '_Dobe_' to me!"

"… Hn. Only an idiot would be happy being called an idiot."

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah! Baa-chan, you brought him back?" Naruto's eyes shone with happiness that the Hokage haven't seen since Sasuke left.

"Actually, Sakura did. On her way back from a mission."

"Whaa-? Sakura-chan did? Is she hurt?"

Tsunade took another gulp from her Sake. "Yep and no. She's unhurt, and I've sent her back to her house. For tonight, I want you take Uchiha to your estate, and report back to me tomorrow so we can all start getting this figured out." She brought her sake jar down. "I need a break. Shizune!" She called.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" Shizune's head poked in from the office door. "I thought we were going to carry out Plan S starting from tomorrow morning…?" She glanced at Sasuke.

"We're going out. Both of you guys dismissed. Tomorrow at 10 AM. Tell Sakura too." She nodded to the boys, and slung an arm around Shizune. "Let's go to the _Konoha Bar _tonight. It's on me."

As the two women walked out laughing, as the moon shone brightly, highlighting features of buildings of the Village.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW and FAVE! <strong>

I'll try to write longer. (maybe xD) :P


	3. Band

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto**

_CMI Ch.3 _ **Bands**_

* * *

><p>Many people looked at the girl with shoulder length pink hair weirdly as she passed by. It was purely impossible not to stare twice. Her soft locks of hair wafted in the air, and the ground gave away from her in grace. Everyone had to bow down to her as if she was the goddess.<p>

Sakura was walking down the street, towards the Hokage Tower. Of course, she was in the happiest mood of her life. She had _never _felt any better. The ground giving away from her chakra lusted feet, her hair moving up and down in the air from all the stomping she was doing, and the crowd whom watched her in fear from the sidewalks. For around five years, the villagers had gotten to know Sakura. She was not only the apprentice of the Godaime, but helped out the village in her free time after the war. They knew of Sakura's temper.

Sasuke and Naruto poofed infront of the Hokage.

Tsunade frowned. "Learn to knock, Naruto."

"Aww Baa-chan! But it's too bothersome! You already know that we'll be coming at 10 o'clock on the dot!"

"…." Tsunade face palmed. "… ONLY it's not quite 10 yet. How will I be able to appoint you as the Rokudaime if you act like this?" She joked as she threw her arms in the air in dramatic dismay.

She turned her attention back towards the two teens. The handsome raven haired boy had onyx eyes, with pale skin. He was the type who never got burnt no matter of how many hours he spent outside in the sun. His emotions were always composed, and he was quiet. Naruto in the other hand, had sun kissed blond hair, and had an even toned skin. His eyes were cerulean blue, like a pool of cool summer ocean. They were the opposite of each other, the darkness and the light, cold and warm, like yin and yang. _Well let's hope they can bond a little more after today_. The blond woman thought as she hid a grin. _Oh my young shinobis… I have very __**excellent**__ plans for you…  
><em>  
>She felt her apprentice's chakra appear, and knew the others in her room did too. Sakura didn't even bother to knock before opening the door and giving her greetings to her sensei. "Reporting in, Sensei."<p>

Sakura glanced at Naruto, then the partner next to him. "Good morning to you guys too."

Naruto was rather surprised by her reaction. _Why isn't she getting mad? She trained so hard for the last four years to become an anbu… and this is her result of it. I can't tell what Sakura-chan is thinking! _The Namikaze heir whined inwardly.

"Ahem." The Shinobis turned to Godaime. "I will explain what will happen to Sasuke." She looked at her shinobis and gave them a stern look to show that she was in a serious mood. "You, as a Team 7, will be given a mission. This is a C-rank, and all you have to do is give a scroll to the Kazekage."

"Ummm…. Is Kakashi-sensei coming, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura questioned.

"No. But, Four more people will be joining you in this mission."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. A seven men mission?

Tsunade spoke again. "In the next 30 minutes, you shall locate Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, and Nara Shikamaru. Inform them about the mission and the situation, pack for the mission and head out. Shizune's working by the gate today helping Kotetsu look for a file. Drop by and tell her this, '_It's time_.' You may go now."

"Wait, Tsunade-san, what are we doing about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, putting the 'San' after her name just to be on the safe side.

The leader cursed. "Damn, I almost forgot. First, once you leave the village, I will hold a gathering of the whole village, and break the news. Don't worry, it'll turn out okay." She answered Naruto's questioning look.

Opening her desk drawer, she pulled out four metal bands. They were slick, and had intricate designs on them. "Here, these are Chakra Bands. These bands will not come off unless I applied my Chakra. Also? They're custom made" She winked coyly as she grabbed Uchiha's trudging wrists. His facial expression maintained the same. The metal bands clicked on with ease on his pale smooth wrists. "And this is what it's for. I already taught Sakura and Naruto a trick to let you use your Chakra for a while. So for this, they'll also need a band. Just one." She smiled as she clicked one on Sakura's left wrist, then Narutos. Sakura's designs on her braclet was blossoms, while Naruto's were swirls. Sasuke's left band was one single design of a Sharingan in a circle, and the right band with Amaterasu flames engraved on all sides.

"Now, these bands can also show where the other wearer is. In another words, all of you can find each other at any time."

"H-how?" Sakura looked confused, as she admired her silver colored band, very elegant despite being a prisoner band.

"This is where my precious sets of needles come in." She quickly drew drops of blood from Sakura's index finger, and dropped each blood on Naruto's band, and also on Sasuke. Then she went on to Naruto, dropping his blood on Sakura's, and Sasuke. Then the same with Sasuke. "These combinations of blood seals the braclets together. So all you have to do is put a drop of your own blood, and think about the most special thing about that person at the moment. Anything will work. Name, clothing, scent, anything as long as your concentrating on that person. But, only on that person. If you are distracted, your results won't be as good. Because the braclets are now connected with your blood, it will be able to tell you where it is." Tsunade sighed. "Alright, I'm done lecturing here. Go and start the mission. Sakura? Could you please stay a minute?"

Sakura, eager to help out Tsunade, but even more eager to go on the mission with her fellow Kunoichis, darted to her. When her teacher gave her a separate scroll, she tinted her head slightly to her left. "What's…"

"This scroll can't be knowledged to ANYONE. Am I clear? Unless you swear, I cannot give you this scroll, and this may become very helpful in the future." The lady behind the desk looked up for an answer.

"Tsunade-sama, you already know that you can trust me." Sakura smiled at her teacher. Tsunade felt like a mother figure to her. The item was handed to her.

The scroll was the size of Sakura's index finger. Dark red outer cover, with tiny but clear writings on the cream colored paper. As she read the scroll, her face became more understandable. "Tsu-tsunade-sama… This is…"

"Yes, I expect you to use it well. And only use it on emergencies. You're dismissed."

Sakura bowed and exicted, putting the tiny scroll into her hidden compartment in her dark pink tattoo that she got on her side as a transportation writing. Just like her teacher, she worked with storing many things into her body, therefore the tattoo, and a Seal just like Tsunade's that is on her forehead, below her breasts, where people won't see her power. _I should probably get stocked on the Medicines… _Sakura thought as she hurried down to the Konoha Hospital, to get more stocked on her herbs.

30 minutes later, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru was gathered infront of the gate. They were still getting adjusted to Sasuke, but found him harmless because of the Chakra Bands. They disappeared in flickers of black.

* * *

><p><strong>Anotherrr short chapter ;) I just realized, this whole story may seem rushed xDD idk. just warning ya :) PLEASE <em><span>REVIEW<span>_ AND SUB!**


	4. The Mission

**Disclaimer: This is Kishis characters Story: (c) UnSilveredLove**

_CMI Ch.4_ The Mission_

* * *

><p>Seven Ninjas were seen jumping on trees, to other trees. Everyone except for the blond and the pinkette cast the raven haired ninja careful glances. They trusted their comrades, but they did not trust the Rogue Nin. Should they trust their instincts, or their comrades? Sakura, whom everyone assumed to be emotionally breaking down was perfectly fine, acting her cheery self, while the idiot on the left of Sasuke was just the same as ever, his smile contagious. The silence continued.<p>

Sasuke's patience was running thin._ I knew this would happen, but I still came back on my own record. You've been through so many other things. This is nothing. Sooner or later, they'll start trusting me again._ Sasuke tried convince himself. Him, the only heir of the famous Uchiha Clan, was going through an emotional turmoil. He never showed it to others though. It was too embarrasing. If he showed even a bit of warm emotion, many thought he was sick, but he was not. If he came out of his emotional wall, everyone would think of him as a coward. _But seriously, they could stop glancing at me. This is her thirteenth time, and we've only been on the road for not more than fifteen minutes_. He felt disgusted at the Bun haired brunette, who kept turning her head to him.

"So, Sasuke-san," Tenten started, breaking the ice. Everyones head turned towards her, silently wondering what she was doing, talking to Sasuke. "Why did you come back?" She knew she was getting straight to the point by how skin around his eyes tensed a little. She pressured a little. "Sasuke-san, don't think we aren't just as strong as you. We can beat you anyday."

"Then why didn't you bring me back earlier?" Came the growled respond from the said man.

"Because we didn't want you to bring you here against your will." She narrowed her eyes. Did Sakura's shoulder just slump a little? Neji, a byakugan user, had trained her eyes to catch little things as these.

"I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone here. We still consider you as our Ally, and to the end, you're still human inside." She smiled gently, trying to cover her basic thoughts if only to prevent Sakura talk to him in this subject.

"So, why did you come back? Just give us something to think about, please." Her eyes pleaded.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply. He landed on the branch, and pushed off by his toes.

Neji, his usual calm mask slipping off, growled. "I believe Tenten just asked you a question, _Uchiha_."

"Don't get too sensitive about your woman, Hyuga." Sasuke spit out his sentence, smirking inwardly when he saw Neji and Tenten smile. "I came back because I wanted to. I'm almost done revenging. Just two more people to go." He gave them a dangerous smile, his Sharingan turning on.

Shikamaru sighed. He'd been watching the conversation from the back, but rushed to the front to talk to Sasuke. "The elders, right?" Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. How did he know?

Assuming his guess what right as it always was, Shikamaru explained. "We were told by Tsunade-sama. Sorry to dissapoint you, but the Elders passed away a few weeks ago. They were too troublesome anyways."

Sasuke had been landing, and landed a little too hard on the branch, leaving a crack on the branch. This earned him an amused eyebrow raise from the Hyuga prodigy and a comment. "So you're human after all. Not just a killing device."

"Hn."

The silence dragged on.

Six hours of dreadful silence ticked by, occasionally a murmur or two, but that was it.

Neji lowered his voice to Sakura. "Any hearings of your family, Sakura-san?" The Haruno clan wasn't a famous one, but was like a family to the Hyuga Clan.

Sasuke's attention was drawn into the conversation. _Hearings of her family? The Haruno Clan?_

"No, Neji-san." The pink blossom's face quickly twisted into pain. "They're still missing in action. I-I have an idea where they are, but Tsunade-sama won't let me go. 'Too dangerous' she says, but I think she knows, but just don't want to tell me because it might hurt me." By now, all of the shinobis were paying attention to Sakura. Her emerald eyes were glazed just a little. A tear trickled down.

"I-I'm sure they're okay, Sakura-chan." Hinata tried to reassure. Naruto gave her a look with pride.

"… Missing in Action?" Sasuke wondered outloud, immediately regretting it as he earned a dirty look from the pearl eyed jonin.

"Yes, because of the uproar YOU stirred, the whole Haruno Clan had dissapeared, or rather, left in a 'Mission' that only the _Kages_know. It's the same as the Nara Clan. Both Clans left together." Neji said bitterly.

Sasuke looked away, avoiding looking into Sakura's eyes. "I … didn't know that…"

Tenten was horrified. "You… You're not the same, are you? Showing emotions…." She thought outloud.

Giving his famous trademark smile, Naruto grinned from ears to ears. "That's right, Teme here isn't the heartless bastard anymore! He's normal as his genin days, 'ttebayo!" He exclaimed cheerly.

"Idiot, I'm still a genin." The chicken butt haired ninja muttered.

"Man, we always experience something new, huh?" This must have been the first thing that Sasuke may have heard Shikamaru saying anything without a lazy manner.

"H-hai, Shika-kamaru -kun" Hinata blushed at Naruto's hand that had crept up her waist, his grip getting firm when they jumped again.

Tenten, the curious one, prodded again. "You're quite a Tsundere, Sasuke." She grinned wide, and wider when she saw Sasuke flinch in surprise. "You're looking at Naruto and Hinata! Your face is blushing!"

"It's n-nothing…" He blushed even further, not having blushed in years. It felt so good to show his emotions again. Years after years, he had to keep them set aside and focus on revenge.

"SEE?" The bun haired kunoichi slapped Sasuke in the back. "I knew it!"

As Tenten kept conversing with Sasuke, trying to get more of his emotions out, Sakura closed in Neji.

"You and Tenten-chan, huh?" The medic gave him an evil grin, recalling the previous conversation. "You guys make a great pair."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Sakura-san?" Neji said in embarrassment, blushing slightly when Tenten looked at him to see what was going on. When she turned back to talk to Sasuke, he frowned.

"Mmhmm, you're jealous right now!" Sakura teased. "You and Sasuke are so simil-" She dropped her sentence once she realized what she said. Everyone went slient, staring at her. "-ar. You guys both have a cool personality, and think warmness as a weakness." She forced herself to finish her sentence.

_I won't let him see that I still care for him! But only as a comrade. _

Hinata and Naruto went back to their giggling session, while Shikamaru stared at the clouds. Neji just patted Sakura on the back.

The brunette kunoichi nudged Sasuke in the ribs.

"Sakura…" She glanced at Sasuke, surprised to hear her name on his lips, coming out like droplets of honey on water. "I'm sorry… …"

Years of agonizing silence must have passed before anyone reacted. Naruto's jaw hit the ground. "WHAT? Te-TEME, YOU APOLOGIZED!" He pointed his finger shakily to his best friend.

"Na-Naruto-kun, have more faith in him." Hinata gently scolded him, still blushing.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and turned his head back to Sakura. She looked like a deer in a Chakra light.  
>"I-I …." Sakura choked on her sobs, fear showing in her eyes. "Why? I tried so hard, and yet, why do you still have a place in my heart m-more than as a teammate?" She sobbed, melting down on a broad tree branch, her hands trembling, and her soft pink hair covering her face. She raised her head, her eyes flashing dark jade with anger. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME? I couldn't have ignored you because I was an Anbu at the time! And you KNEW that! Don't you ever think about OTHERS? You think just a SORRY is going to solve anything? WELL, keep dreaming Sasuke! You're not any special than others who has to apologize!" Sakura stormed off alone, rushing ahead.<p>

Tenten looked at Neji uneasily, and commented, "We should camp now. We need to start traveling again tomorrow. Is it okay with you, Neji? Our other captain ran away." Tenten looked skeptical. Neji had been assigned as another captain, due to the large number in the mission. Naruto got carried away too easily, the Hokage had decided, even though the mission was given to Team 7.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone inside their tent to sleep. They had made their shelter when they found Sakura waiting for them. Neji was sharing a tent with Tenten. He claimed that it was nothing out of the ordinary since they always slept in the same tent because they were teamates. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikmaru was to share one, and Hinata share one with Sakura.<p>

Sakura sat on the log, her face in her hands. _Damn damn damn! I'm screwed!_She started to sob quitely, staring blankly into the fire that Sasuke made with his Jutsu, when Naruto allowed temporary Chakra flow through.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep. He didn't care about what others thought about him, but why did it hurt so much when Sakura acted like they were nothing more than friends? Deciding just laying down and hearing his blond teammate snore wasn't going to help him think, he went outside. He was temporarily surprised when he saw his other teammate by the fire.

Sitting next to her on the log, he decided to try to talk to her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am." He looked at Sakura, nervous for her reaction.

Sakura turned her back on him, and silently asked him, "That's all you're sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about making you go through that pain. But I HAD to revenge my Clan. I'm sorry."

When Sasuke got no answer from Sakura, he tried again. "Please, Sakura. I'm putting my pride down here as an Uchiha and begging you. Please forgive me. What should I do to make you trust me again?" His eyes held Sakura's, drowning her into his midnight pools. "I'll do anything."

When Sakura didn't reply again, Sasuke was getting desperate. "I don't know why I'm being like this, it's like I'm having a fever. But it really hurts me when you think of me only as a teammate, Sakura." He brought her into an embrace.

Sakura blushed , bowing her head so Sasuke won't see it. She felt his muscular chest press into her shoulder. Hesitating, she hugged back a little. "I'll be honest, too. I forgive you. I've forgiven you for years, after I heard your story, and put two and two together."

She smiled, gently holding Sasuke's confused face. "You haven't been loved in such a long time, Sasuke-kun. You've come back from Missions, to an empty estate, your whole Clan no longer there waiting for you. I know how it feels now." Sakura felt her tears freely flow down to her laps as she thought about her smiling parents.

The tension being suddenly thick, Sakura gently hugged Sasuke again. "Perhaps, what we both needed was honesty. You already have it solved with Naruto, but I was the stubborn one."

Sasuke started to argue, but Sakura got up from the log. "Well, have a good night, Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow." She dried excess tear from her face. Sasuke rose too.

As she lifted her feet to go over the log, her straps on the ninja shoes got caught on one of the tough barks that pointed out of the log. Sasuke, seeing this, and outnumbering Sakura's speed, held her and prepared to take her fall. Sakura opened her mouth to let out a silent gasp as she fell, her eyes closed tightly, ready to take in the impact.

When she opend her eyes again, her lips were meeting the raven haired's upper lip. Realizing what they were doing at the same time, both ninjas sprang apart from each other, blushing furiously.

"Shit, Sakura… I'm-"

"SORRY Sasuke-kun! It's all my fault!" Sakura shrieked, her eyes horrified to what she'd done. She backed away a few steps, and made the beeline for her tent that she shared with Hinata.

Sasuke just stared after her numbly, his mouth touching his lips.

* * *

><p>The second day of the trip was even more awkward than the day before. Nobody spoke, Neji and Tenten kept looking at each other, and Naruto and Hinata blushing. Those without their love was in an awkward position.<p>

_If only I wasn't so clumsy yesterday…. Sasuke-kun might be talking to me… But now?_ Sakura sighed, _It's all over… Dammit._

A certain violet eyed kunoichi whispered to her. "Sakura-san, are you okay? You slept badly yesterday."

"Ah. It's okay, Hina-Chan." The Haruno changed the subject. "How's things going with you and Naruto after that date?" She gave her shy companion a broad grin.

The Hyuga blushed, her eyes darting down. "Th-thanks to y-you Sakura-chan, we're doing great."

Sakura raised her brow. "Oh? Maybe me and Ino should be the Village's matchmaker. What do you think?" She nudged Hinata, wriggling her eyebrows.

The conversation ended when Naruto called Hinata over. Sakura was left alone, for a short while.

"Sakura… I need to talk to you."

"You already are, Sasuke-kun." She replied tartly, turning her head. "If this is about yesterday, I'm sorry. Okay?"

He ignored her statement. "Naruto and Hinata… They're a good pair. So is Neji and Tenten."

Sakura forgot about her determination to not talk to the Uchiha. "I know right? Especially Neji. He's not the most forthcoming person about his emotions… But again, I think it's so cute." She crinkled her nose in amusement watching Neji.

"Do you… feel the same way to Neji?" Sasuke pushed off the branch.

"Wh-WHAT? _Oh hell NO_." Flabbergasted, Sakura made an 'X' with her wrists. "How could you even _THINK_that?"

"Well-" He cut off himself when he felt a strong Chakra around him. Looking at everyone's cautious faces, he knew they sensed it too. "Who…?"

Without talking, Shikamaru scrambled down the tree to a huge ditch. Under tumbles or small rocks and dead branches, he could make out a brunette on the ground. When he looked closer, he could also make out a light grayish blue haired adult on top of her.

"How disgusting… right on the road?" Tenten jutted her bottom lip out, teeth showing in disgust.

"No… Look closer. That's Gaara's student, _Matsuri_." Shikamaru was already making his way down the rocks.

"Then what's she doing under…"

Matsuri recognized Shikamaru. "Shika-kun! HELLLP ME!" She tried to get up, but was again pinned down by the gray haired ninja.

As they got closer to Gaara's student, they saw scratches on her, with Chakra proof wires wrapped around her wrist, and pulled over her head, in a sex position. Her weapons were twenty feet away, her clothes barely on.

The gray nin growled. "You're not getting away yet…" Regardless of the company he had, he held down her shoulders and kissed her on her crook of the neck.

"EEeek!" The brunette desperately turned her head, in attempt to avoid the rough kissing.

"WHAT? Why can't we get closer?" Sakura exclaimed. The seven Konoha Ninjas got as close they can, and they shaped a dome. It was like a Chakra shield that prevented them from going near her.

"That's right, you Konoha Nins. That's a Chakra Shield. Specially deisgned." The rapist boasted stupidly. "It's solid, yet invisible. It goes even through the ground. Yep. This is THE Chakra Shield made by THE Fujisouke!" He exclaimed loudly, giving away some facts about the mysterious custom made Chakra Shield.

"You…." Sakura slipped on her gloves. Hinata and Neji were ready to strike their gentle fist, Naruto a rasengan. Tenten was brought her hands out of her packet, with slim and tiny scrolls between her fingers, like a wolverine claws. Sasuke, with his Chakra flow granted from Sakura, got ready to do a Chidori.

"DARE…" A black glove fitted fist was raised to the air.

A strong gust of wind could be felt from higher land.

"MATSURI!" A woman's voice screamed. Riding on top of a big weasel, Temari came down, jumping down from rocks to rocks. Her four ponytails was wafting dangerously, her turquoise eyes dark.

Temari of Subaku twisted her right arm to grab on to her fan. Whipping it out, she said with murderous voice.

_**"Ninpou: KAMAITACHI! "**_

* * *

><p><strong>:P hey this was longer than previous chpters right? XD i don't usually proof read these... and i think this came out rushed, or rele boring xD<strong>

haha... im sorry!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**p.s did everyone have a fun new years day? :D**


	5. Tattoo

Disclaimer: Again, Naruto is not mine. but i want it to be :P

_**Carve My Initials**_

Ch.5, **_Tattoos_**

* * *

><p>Wind whipped the pink Kunoichi's face. Locks of her hair were hitting her against her face, causing her to close her eyes frequently.<p>

"T-Temari… San?" Sakura sked.

As if not hearing her, the said woman strided towards the Chakra Shield confidently. Her strides got longer each time, her feet making imprints on the dusted ground from her jutsu. "You asshole. Lower this shield. NOW." She demanded, her hands on her hips. The metal fan was back into her red obi, her right foot showing out of her dress.

Fujisouke, inside the safe shelter of the shield, smirked, his yellow teeth making Neji and Hinata flinch with disgust, who saw details of his teeth with their byakugan. He lowered himself even more towards Matsuri. "No." He pretended to think for a moment. "But if you come in here instead, I'll let this mouse go."

Sakura silently gasped. Was he just suggesting what she thought he just suggested?

"What the hell?" Temari reached back to her fan once again. "I'm telling you nicely right now. Surrender, or die."

"So you're a fiesty one, eh? I like them too." His grin got wider.

Shikamaru commented, his eyes looking hazed as always. "You might want to listen to her, Fuji-san. I'm actually going to help you here. Lift up the shield. Temari is freaking scary when she's pissed." He fluttered his hand toward the ponytailed woman. "And let me tell you, she looks pretty pissed."

"There's no way to lift up my shield."

"We'll see about that." She brought her still closed fan and into the ground, right next to the Chakra Shield. It left a deep hole, showing a slight edge that might suggest the invisible shield.

"Everyone, get out of the way. No one messes with me, and get away alive." She ordered. She crouched down to the ground, her glove hands on each side of the hole.

"Do you know what happens when I send my Wind Chakra down to the ground?" She concentrated her Chakra on her hands. Small streams of it sipped down the ground. "The ground absolves it like water. Eventually, my Chakra will burst open your Shield."

Fujisouke just huffed, and began to remove little bits of Matsuri's left over clothing she had on. With that, Temari only got angrier, and responded with a growl.

Little bits of turquoise colored chakra was seen filling up the invisible shield, and making a dome shape around the rapist, and Matsuri. It looked like flickers of lightening, trapped in a glass bowl.

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Fujisouke cried out, immediately lifting himself of his victim to feel his shield. "It took me YEARS to master this!" The shield broke, it's shards raining open him, cutting his skin open because of Temari's chakra.

Gaara's sister smiled cruely. "Unfortunately for you, these kind of shields were created by Genins of our village. You don't even have a Chakra Nature embellished in this shield. It was _easy_ to break this open. Oh, did I remind you that the shield was already created by our _GENINS_?" She brought her fan up only to smash it down on his back, holding him down. She placed her right foot on the back too, just as a support.

Leaning on to the fan with her right foot, she continued. "One more thing. Matsuri, come here."

The student obeyed. "Can you heal him? Just the face." The blond asked the brunette.

The Konoha Nins, who had been watching from the back shifted.

"What? Matsuri's a Medic?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, Haruno-San." Temari pushed the pinkette's question away. Turning back to Matsuri, she cut off her Chakra wires with her kunai.

"Ngh…" The rapist drawled, trying to get up.

Temari reached down to his face, her hands covering his eyes. Her turquoise chakra flowed again, this time putting him into sleep. She got back up to reach for a scroll from her ninja pouch. With a transportation jutsu, she sealed the criminal into a scroll.

"You didn't have to do that, Temari-chan." Naruto whined.

Neji gave the blond male an amused blink. "Naruto. That was Fujisouke, a A ranked mental health criminal." He turned to the sand kunoichis. "Am I right, Subaku-san?"

Temari nodded. "Yes he is. By the way, Gaara is expecting you guys. Let's go back quickly, as soon as Matsuri feels fine."

Sakura was already healing the student, Hinata trying to find a big jacket for Matsuri.

Matsuri looked at Sakura with sparkling eyes. "I've always admired you, Haruno-sempai!"

Sakura was taken back with surprised. "Um, wow. Me?" She laughed gently.

"Yes! Ever since you save Kankuro-san, I've been training simple Medical Jutsus!"

"Oh, really?" She continued to heal the brunette, moving down to her legs.

"My specialty is healing with ropes and yarns, but I can never be compared to You!" She continued to chatter. "Everyone in my class admires you. You're the second best Medic after Hokage-Sama, and Sempai mastered all arts of healing!

"Ropes and Yarns? That's new." Sakura smiled, entertained by the chatty kunoichi.

"I bind the wounded area with my specially made ropes, and heal them with it."

"Interesting!"

As the two Medics exchanged words of Medical wisdom, Shikamaru walked over to Temari.

"You alright?"

"I'm _fine_, crybaby." Temari smiled, as she straightened her skirt.

From the distance, Sasuke was talking with the Hyuga Prodigy. "There's Love everywhere." Sasuke commented, looking at the likely couple ahead.

"We're adolescent teens after all." Neji commented. He remembered something. "Sasuke, have you seen Tenten?"

"Tenten?"

"She went back to the road to get something… Maybe I should go check up on her."  
>Neji jumped to the nearest tree, sprinting in a blur.<p>

"Love…" Sasuke tsked.

* * *

><p>"This is where we'll be staying for the night." Temari led the group down to a inn hallway. "We'll split you in two groups, and in the same hallway, just in case. I'll be in the first room, with Matsuri. Tomorrow, we'll be at Suna." She pointed to the second room. "Second room will be for the girls. The Third, the boys. Well then, Good night."<p>

In the Girls' room, the kunoichis stripped to go to the Hot Spring.

They relaxed, and called Temari and Matsuri over when they spotted the Suna Nins. "Temari-san!" Sakura called. "Over here!"

As Temari entered the water, she sighed with happiness. "I swear, this Inn has to be the best around here." The others agreed.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall that separated Men and Women Onsens, Naruto splashed Sasuke with the hot water.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, splashing him back.

Neji stared at Sasuke's chest. "Uchiha, that scar on your neck…"

"It was an old Curse Mark. It went away, but I wasn't able to treat it well after, so it left a scar."

"What kind of Curse was it? And How did you get rid of it?" He remembered his own cursemark on his forehead.

"My brother took it away. He summoned all of my powers, and drew it out. If you could get a blood relative to draw the piece of soul of your curser out of the mark, you can probably be free of it."

"The Caged Bird's escape is death." He narrowed his eyes. Was Sasuke trying to lie to him?

"Not necessarily. There's always atleast one solution to a cursemark. Just like how if you go up, you have to come back down." Sasuke replied. "Yours limits your powers, right? Mine was like that too. I'll help you get it out when we come back." He offered, hoping that they would understand that he was an enemy no longer. His goals were all fulfilled.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, what's that mark on your chest?" Tenten curiously asked. "It kinda looks like Tsunade-sama's."<p>

"Mmhm. The one on the chest is a transportation seal. I can store things, kinda like a scroll."

"Wait, you're saying, I could put my weapons into my body, for a surprise attack?" Tenten was awed.

"Yep. It's hard to do. It took me several months to master it. It's also easier if you tattoo a small seal on your body, with your Chakra and blood in the ink." "I have Tsunade-sensei's kind of mark on the back of my neck."  
>The Kunoichis in the Hot Spring sighed with Jealousy. "I wish I had that…." Matsuri said bluntly.<p>

"Matsuri, only several people can master that jutsu. If it goes wrong, it can kill you." Temari told her, but same awe in Tenten was heard in her voice.

"If you want, I can create a special Ink to tattoo it on you. But only with one Condition. You guys each have to teach me a special Jutsu. And You can't share this with anyone. The ink recipe is only known by Hokage-sama and I." Sakura warned.

"I'll show you how to poison someone internally with your Chakra." Temari offered.

"How about a summoning your animal type in Chakra shape from a weapon?" Tenten asked.

"T-tenketsu spots…"

Matsuri blushed. "I Urm… I don't have much to offer, but I can show you how to combine Earth and Water to create basic Herbs you need…"

Sakura's attention caught. "What? I'm an Earth and Water type… You can do that?"

The student blushed further. "Well… Only the common ones…"

The Pinkette smiled broadly. "Deal. Once we get back, we'll start our Tattoo Make-over in the Girls' Room."

Later that night, when the boys came into the girls' room, they saw them admiring their newly tattoos. Because the tattoos had to be in an area hard to see, all the girls were wearing tight tanktops, and shorts. Temari's was inside her right leg, a small fan shape. Tenten a dragon on her right side of her waist, where her hips met. Hinata had a fire symbol above her breasts, in the center, so she can zip her jacket down to her tattoo. Matsuri, hers was on her back, on the area where her spine ended. It was a shape of the Suna Village. Sakura got a new one, on the same area as Matsuri, but it was a Sakura Blossom.

Sakura wiped her forehead, still holding her needle. "I think I did a pretty good job, huh?"

Naruto was the first to speak after recovering from the girls' lack of clothing. "What's that Sakura-Chan?"

After Sakura explained, the boys wanted one too.

In the end, the boys got their clan symbols tattooed on their arms, once they agreed to teach her a simple jutsu and never share the secret of the tattoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Another shortie! Quickly wrote this one because I don't think I'll be able to write in a while :P -anyone know how to study really well? XD- <strong>

**I have so many ideas, but I dont think ill be able to get around to write all of them :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**kkthnxbye :P**


	6. Princess

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I cant. I just dont own naruto.**

Story by me: (C)Unsilvered love

**Carve My Initials Ch.6**

_Princess_

**SASUSAKU SHIKATEMA NARUHINA NEJITEN GAAMATSU :D teehee enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Her breath quickened as her feet made light tapping noises on the cobble stone floor.<p>

She looked to the left.

She looked to the right.

Gulping slowly, she opened a door. Nope.

Turning her body, she opened the next one. Not there either.

_Where could he be? _

Sakura ran down the corridor meeting up with Naruto. She saw the light seeping through an entry way.

There it is!

She tried to move.

_What? Why? My feet…?_ Her feet was frozen to the ground. She swung her arms wildly as she tried to escape the invisible hands holding her ankles.

The wind swished from the opening, and she was back to Konoha's woods. She was walking down the Hokage Building hallway with a few friends. She opened her mouth to ask what just happened.

Her feet suddenly froze again, and she suddenly remembered her companions' identities.

_Hinata-chan! Temari-san! T-Tenten?_ She cried out silently. They bore blank looks as they stood still.

The invisible force inched itself up her body, her lower torso now all stiff. One of the hands touched gently inside her thighs, and the other moving up to squeeze her ass.

Flashes of Matsuri on the ground went around her mind.

_N-no!_ She whimpered silently, tilting her head in attempt to avoid the invisible hands. 

* * *

><p>"NO! <strong>STOP!<strong> EEEEK!" Emerald eyes met Hinata's violet ones, full of concern.

"S-Sakura-Chan… Are y-you okay? You were squirming…"

The pinkette let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry that you had to share the bed with me. I hope I didn't keep you up the whole night." She scratched the back of her hair.

"Yea. Geez. You kept clawing your thighs, screaming 'Nooo!'" Tenten remarked. She was dressed in her full ninja clothing, Her tattoo covered by bandages near her waist. Remembering it was a morning, Sakura quickly got up, looking around the room.

Hinata was dressed in her usual clothes, but had a light purple colored veil on her face.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, pushing away her confusing nightmare into the corner of her heart. "A veil?" She pointed to emphasize.

Hinata blushed, and Tenten answered Sakura. "Ah, right! Here's yours!." She revealed a dark jade colored veil, the ends long enough to be tied around her head. It was thick, but it also shimmered under the morning sun.

"Te-temari-san and Matsuri-chan bought it for us… She said it was a kind of repayment for helping Matsuri out before, a-and well, it's f-for the rest of t-the trip." Hinata touched her index finger to her other.

"Mine's garnet colored. Isn't it so pretty?" Tenten bragged about hers, while lifting it up to show everyone. This one was designed to wrap around her neck then brought over her tied up hair, and the rest of the fabric covering her forehead. All she had to do was pull the scarfed fabric up to her nose.

"Mm-hm. Mine's turquoise." Temari leaned on the room's door frame, her fan as a support. She had completely changed outfits, storing her other things in her newly done tattoo. It suited her better because of the conditions of Sunagakure. Her veil was a simple one, just going over her nose and draped around her shoulders. Anyone with keen eyesight such as the kunoichis could see sharp pins holding the fabric down. They were also substituted as poisonous pins. She continued. "We are leaving in five minutes. The boys are waiting for us in their room. Come over there when you're ready." She left with a wink to the girls. 

* * *

><p>"Just fifteen more minutes till we get there, guys!" Temari announced, looking back to the group she was herding. She leaped with grace of a weasel, her toned legs tensing as she got ready for another jump. "And Shikamaru, stop staring at me. It's awkward." She added loudly.<p>

Sakura gave the Smoker a teasing look. Then she licked her lips slowly, just to tease him more.

Shikamaru blushed ever so slightly. "I wasn't staring at you." He muttered as he took a sudden interest at Sasuke, who just happened to be next to him. He tried to start a conversation with the Uchiha Prodigy, but Sasuke seemed to be interested in something else.

Something that was infront of him, with pastel pink hair, and a green veil.

Oh shit. Sasuke muttered, as he felt something down there. Sakura's ass was defined as her skirt flipped open to reveal her only in tights. In a blink, the skirt was down again, because she was jumping from trees to trees. But it didn't matter. He had the sharingan after all.

_And her chest… Oh my god, her chest_. Through her comfortable but tight fitting shirt, he could see outlines of wrapped bandages. _Did she bind her chest to so it won't get in the way? And here I thought she would starve the babies we'll have_. He smirked inwardly. He might be seen as a missing nin incapable of emotions, but if he was truly incapable, he wouldn't have had anger either. Yes dear readers, our dear Uchiha is finally following his sensei's footsteps.

EW! NO! Not the guy with purple eyshadow! I meant the one who wants to be a pirate! Y'know, his eyepatch and all! Only Sasuke will never, ever hold that Unidentified Orange Object…

Sasuke shuddered just by the thought. He shuddered even more when he felt his crotch harden.

_Oh fuck… I'm getting a hard on right here? While everyone's watching?_

Turning around, he saw Shikamaru smirking at him. The pineapple haired ninja put his index finger by his lips. "It's a secret. As long as you do the same."

Only then did the Uchiha realize the bulge on Shikamaru. 

* * *

><p><strong>At Suna. <strong>

Naruto put his head behind his head, while chanting for ramen. Hinata led him away, to the nearest restaurant, and rest of the group followed. They were all hungry and exhauseted.

The blond Konoha ninja spoke first. "Maaaaaaaan! We were tired when we came to Suna, but it was even more after we reported to Gaara!" He breathed. "I don't know why this mission was so important to have this many ninjas, but we were granted to stay here for a week!" He snuck his arm around Hinata's frail shoulders. "Ehehee. Which means… ….. MORE RAMEN FOR ME!"

While Naruto was in his own Ramen world, Sasuke was still staring at Sakura.

Temari noticed, and tried to get on business. "Alright, you guys. This is what we're gonna do. You guys can crash at my place, and we'll go sightseeing, and shopping as groups. Sounds good?" She received full support from the girls, and as for the guys, they didn't really care. 

* * *

><p>"Umm…. Te…mari San?" Sakura pointed to the brown building awkwardly. It was HUGE. Like, HUGE HUGE. "Are you sure you live here alone?"<p>

Temari threw her head back and laughed, her four ponytails bouncing. "I'm the princess of Suna, remember? My father was the Kazekage, and my brothers are top two head leaders of this country. If you think this is big, you should see the one we have just for us siblings." She winked. "And it's spacious enough and some rooms are sound proof, just so you know." 

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared out the window. The pink wisp of the sunset reminded him of Sakura's hair.<p>

"Our Uchiha is getting romantic? Never thought I would live to see the day." Neji commented dryly, as he guessed what was going on with Sasuke.

"You never know what you're missing until you lose it. I lost my family, but while I was revenging for the family I lost, I didn't think about the day I would lose others. I never realized it till I came back." Sasuke admitted slowly. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you guys this." He set crouched on the bed with his head bent between his knees, and on his arms.

"You know… It's been more than seven hours since they went out. Even for THEM, this is taking a little too long, don't you think?" Neji wondered outloud.

Naruto raised his brows. "Neji, speaking of the girls, I bet you use your byakugan to please your needs."

The Hyuuga looked confused.

The sun kissed blond continued. "I mean, you can always _see_ what's under those layers of clothes, right?" He probbed Neji, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. "Like, what color bra Hina-chan wears, and how big her bo-" Naruto's perverted rant was stopped by the byakugan user, who punched him across his cheeks, enough to make him fly over to tomorrow.

"OUCH! I was just joking!" Uzumaki heir rubbed his cheek. "Besides, checking out your own cousin is just too gross."

Neji's blush deepend when Naruto made a guess. "But… betcha that you look at Tenten chan, right?"

"Never took you as a pervert." Shikamaru commented as he heard the Suna blond's voice in the opposing room. "Aaaannd here comes the bitch." He drawled the _'and_' as he noticed Temari coming to lean on the boys room like she did to the girls' room in the morning.

"Damn straight, crybaby." Temari sneered, her hands on her hips. "My dear boys, it's been a dreadful hour of touring my own house, and we girls have been thinking of … you know, _going out_." She drew a silk fan, a simple black base, with red Sunagakure symbol in the middle. "And you know we can always use an extra help." She winked, and let herself out.

Once in the hallway, she turned as if she remembered soemthing. "Oh right, we're leaving in ten minutes! Last one to meet us at the sculptures downstairs has to treat us to lunch!" Without even bothering to stay for their replies, she poofed away to the promised place. 

* * *

><p>Temari and Sakura were singing lightly to Toxic by Britney Spears.<p>

_"Baby can't you see? I'm calling a guy like you- should wear a warning~ It's dangerous, I'm falling." _Temari sang, her voice a little husky, and the sunset highlighting her golden hair.

Both kunoichis sang together, until Temari decided to give Sakura her solo. "_With the taste of your lips, on a ride. You're toxic, I;m slipping under. With a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know youre toxic?"_

Together, they finished the song with a several "_I think I'm ready now_". They hummed their next song, after they decided to what to sing. As they were singing, they realized the boys had been walking very slowly, talking with themselves.

Tenten, after praising the singers of their voice, yelled to them her hands cupped around her mouth. "NARUTO! You're paying for the BARBEQUEEE!"

"Awwwww Tenten-chan! Can't we go to a ramen stand?"

"No. I came first to the meeting place, so *I* get to pick." Tenten folded her arms around her chest and huffed teasingly. "Besides… Neji likes korean barbeque better than Ramen." She blushed.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her remark, wondering how she knew.

When they got into the restaurant, the aroma of grilled meat filled the air.

"Seven people please!" Temari called out to the person waiting by the entrance.

"Oh! Hime-sama." The attender recognized her, and bowed. "You are always most welcome here! You've started to be a regular, with Nara-san." Others in the group looked at Shikamaru at this. The smoker looked away. "Ofcourse, tonight will be on the house."

Sakura blinked. "Oh no. It's fine. Naruto here will be paying for it." She grabbed the Orange ninja by the ears.

"That won't do! You guys are Hime-sama's guests, and therefore the meal is on the house." He walked away as he pointed them to a large room where they all sat on cushions.

After the paper drawer shut close, Sakura nudged the princess. "Are you really just going to let this go? We have Naruto with us, remember? They're going to go broke."

"S-sakura chan…" Naruto whimpered dejectedly, his head bowing down in anime style. A depressing aura could be seen on top of his head. Hinata patted him on the shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"No! Of course not! I maybe a princess of a royal heritage, but I will never do that! He always says that whenever I come. And I always leave the money on the table." Temari pointed at the Uzumaki sitting infront of her. "And you, Naruto, WILL pay for it." She smiled dangerously sweetly. "We're quite hungry after the trip. And there's seven of us…. hope you're ready for it."

"T-temari san? Wh-what was the Ro-ro-royal heritage a-about?" Hinata was blushing more than ever as Naruto returned her sympathy with a hug. "I thought there was only the elders, Council members, and the Kage?"

Temari placed the first batch of meat on the round grill. "Right, but like how the Senju and Uchiha clan founded Konoha, For Suna, it was the Subakus. We've been been Kazekages eversince. Techincally, I'm the "princess" because of my family blood and my family's positions right now." She poured a bottle of sake into her cup. She pretended not to notice Sasuke's frown.

That night, everyone shared their life in both countries, and teased others of their lovers and got drunk. Naruto was anime crying as he was holding on to his limp frog wallet, while writing on the table near it, 'R.I.P Here likes My froggy wallet who died from selfish usage of a certain princess'. He was hit on the head by Shikamaru, who crossed the Princess part and wrote underneath it, 'of a foolish ninja.'

* * *

><p><strong>... and it was a filler chapter xD IM SOORRRRYYY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I had a writers block, and suddenly got too addicted to Korean dramas... ㅠuㅠ<strong>

**PLEASE DONT BE A GHOST READER**** u;. just review atleast just to let me know who's reading? You guys have no idea how sad it is... XD**

well chacha till when i get the feel to get my self out of the kdrama world... :P

and as for the song? my friend was chtting with me on google+ and we were on the youtube, TOXIC by glee ;P sorry if the lyrics are wrong...


	7. Stone

**Carve My Initials**

**Ch. 7 _ **_**Stone**_

Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, NEJITEN, and GAA MATSU

* * *

><p><em>The door creaked ever so slightly, letting a crack of light in. Temari, who suggested the girls all sleep in one room for the night, brought her kunai up, <span>hidden<span> by the shadows._

_With one nudge of her feet, Tenten woke up, her weapon always with her. A_

_bird croaked in the moonlight._

_Sakura was already up, pretending to be asleep. However, her vibrant jade eyes were darting back from her blanket to Hinata, who was sleeping next to her. Matsuri and Hinata was still sleeping._

_The crack of light grew bigger, showing a raven haired nin. His features were hidden by the dim light, but outlines were visible._

_"Sakura." Said he._

_Behind him, another shadow appeared._

_"Temari." The second man whispered silently._

_"Tenten, put the weapon down. It's me." Another tall man appeared behind the second, quickly moving next to the bun haired girl, pushing the sword down._

_"Oh.. it's you guys." Temari breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't sneak into our roo-"_

_"Temari-cha-!" Sakura and Tenten never got to finish their sentence._

* * *

><p>"Dobe. Wake up."<p>

"-nata-chan…. Just five more minutes…" He pushed his pillow further up his head, snuggling in the warmth.

"DOBE! The others are missing!" Sasuke hissed through his teeth, hitting his team mate on the head roughly.

"OW! What the hell?" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Hurry up and change. The girls are gone." Neji ordered from his bed. Through the calm mask he put on, Naruto could hear a bit of desperateness in his voice. "Their beddings are cold. They've been gone for a long time now. I know for sure that Hinata-sama and Tenten would never go out shopping in the middle of the night, no matter how much the others bothered them." He put his sack over his shoulder.

"Are we ready?" Shikamaru asked, feeling his tattoo on his left arm. _'Temari….'_

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" Neji slammed his palm to the floor. A group of desert birds poofed out of the seal.

"Hyuuga-san." The biggest one bowed his head slightly.

"Yachou (Bird of Night), Tenten and Hinata-sama is missing, along with several other girls. Haruno Sakura, Temari no Subaku, and Matsuri, Gaara's student."

"I'll need something with their scents on." The brown beast croaked.

"Shikamaru, go to their room and bring clothes of theirs. Not the new ones they bought yesterday."

Sasuke fidgeted a little and clenched his fist. His eyes were pushing his body to bring out his Sharingan. But because of the Chakra Bracelet, it resulted to having a blinding pain on his both eyes. He unclenched his fist, and then clenched again. He did that until the pain went away. He couldn't whine about some pain in his eyes. Not now. Not when half of his team was missing.

No.

Not when Sakura was missing.

He could imagine her soft locks of pastel pink hair floating in the wind. Her clear voice as she sang with Temari…

"-Here it is, Hyuuga." Shikamaru returned, holding what it seemed like shirts. It was easy to identify, given they were the Kunoichis' favorite colors, or their Usual uniform colors.

Gray and purple for Hinata. Black for Temari. Burgandy for Sakura. Bandages for Tenten, and Matsuri's grayish purple shirt. Their typical ninja colors.

Each piece of the shirts were given to the other birds, along with Yachou. They disappeared, puffing silently into the breaking dawn.

Sasuke looked out the window.  
><em>'Sakura. Stay safe 'till I get there<em>.' Sasuke said to himself mentally. _'I'll come and save you.'_  
>The Uchiha cleaned his sword, making sure it was nice and sharp for him to cut bodies with.<p>

"Wait." Shikamaru motioned them to follow him into the acrossing room, the one the girls used.

Shikamaru picked a tiny piece of paper from the floor. It was unnoticed before, until Shikamaru had held up Temari's metal fan. It was yellow and old, and folded two times.

_They are SAFE.  
>We want KAZEKAGE.<br>Bring him, and they LIVE._

If not, they DIE.

Come in Four Day's time.  
>We'll be WAITING for you<br>Wind Border. Scarlet Cave.

Shikamaru and Neji turned to each other.

"SHIT." They chorused harshly, fingers shaking a bit.

"Just enough time to get Gaara and go to the border." Sasuke growled. He jumped on the window pane. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go." Without even waiting for a reply, he jumped on the roof, heading towards the tall brown building in the middle of the Suna Village.

* * *

><p>Gaara was up early, trying to finish his work early so he can have his day off. He flipped through his stapled document, quickly signing his signature at places that were blank.<p>

"GAARA! OPEN UP!" Naruto yelled outside, banging on his door. "HURRY! IT'S LOCKED! EMERGENCY!"

Gaara groaned. He will never get his work done with his first friend outside. As much as he felt bonded to him, Naruto was annoying. Like. Hell.

"Move, dumbass." Gaara smirked. So the Uchiha prodigy was here. What a perfect timing.

Soon enough, the door was kicked down by the raven haired teen, his one hand over his left eye. The former Bijuu could tell that his teeth were clenched in pain.

"Kazekage-Sama. The girls of our Mission is missing. Including Temari-san and Matsuri." Shikamaru reported, pushing his way in between the two ninjas.

That was unexpected.

Gaara had wanted to go eat dinner with Matsuri and his siblings.

But they were missing?

"WHAT's going ON!" He roared, slamming his palms on the desk. The packet flew into the air, and landed with a plop in front of Sasuke. It read : "Plan S, Verifications." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

Panda eyes darting back from Shikamaru to the packet on the floor, he calmed down just a bit when Sasuke threw the packet onto his desk.

"They left us a ransom note. They die in 4 days if we don't bring what they want."

"Well? What do they want?" Gaara's dark eyes traced the ground in anger.

His fisted hands trembled. _Matsuri… and Temari…._

No reply came.

"What. Do they WANT?" Gaara yelled, going for his sand gourd in the corner of his Office.

"Gaara… They…" Naruto avoided his red headed friend's eyes. "… Want YOU. If you don't go H-hinata will.. will-!"

"All I have to do is go, right?" Came the growled reply.

"But we can think of a way! All they want is your Demon, I thi-" Naruto tried desperately.

Shikamaru finished the sentence.

"-We think that ninjas who kidnapped them is low ranked rogues for sure. They still don't know if you even had your demon still." The 200 IQ genius continued. "This is what we know. They have great Stealth. Or else they wouldn't have gotten away from Temari."

He sucked in a breath, trying to keep his anger in control. "And from what I can tell, they specialize in incense. Powerful ones enough to knock you out the second the smoke goes into your system."

"Nara. We leave now. I'll lead the way." Silent aura of death circled around Gaara. His fingers scratched the wooden window pane as he climbed out. "Get your needed weapons from my Village, and we meet in five minutes." Just like that, he vanished, leaving the Konoha ninjas in his office.

As everyone hurried away to get what they needed, Sasuke picked up the thick booklet.

"Plan S… huh." Giving one last look, he put it back down and followed Naruto to the Weaponaries.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could smell the salt in the air. They've been traveling for a day now, at their top speed. With the same speed, they could go between Konoha and Suna in one day.<p>

Gaara, the ninja guiding the others, talked for the first time since they left Suna.

"Do you… know why it is called the Scarlet Cave?" Without waiting for an answer, he explained. "The first vessel of the One-tail was a sick old man. The only reason he could survive the ordeal was because in order for him to capture women, he needed lots of will." Gaara sighed, a shudder creeping in.

"Years later, he got old. He was famous for rape and harrassments. But what could the elders do? They needed the Demon as their live-weapon. They couldn't let it go." Gaara growled, leaving an imprint of his feet as he pushed off from a broad branch.

"Then One day, He henged into a young man, who looked nothing like him, and seduced all the women of a small village. After few days of staying there, he somehow convince- no, _compelled_them to follow him out, leaving all the men to suffer alone without their wives and daughters.

"He lead them into a gigantic cave, also henged to be shown as a mansion, and there-" He swallowed thickly. "And there, he raped every single one of them, EVEN the LITTLE girls, and killed them by hand." He drew his right hand over his belly, moving his arms as if he was slicing the area with a knife.

"He gave them one single cut on their stomach. As a sign of their fertility." Shikamaru butted in. His eyes widened. "Oh no…. SHIT. This can't be happening." He shoved his arms over his hair, pulling out a few strands.

The realization hit him. He'd seen that sign before. Once in the Konoha Public Library… Then…

Shikamaru looked at Gaara with a terror, like a deer flashed in a light.

"Gaara… Masturi. Matsuri had a cut like that when we rescued her."

* * *

><p>"Alright we're here."<p>

After their last conversation, Gaara had sped up the group even more, making to the border in less than ten minutes.

"Gaara." Shikamaru started, choking in the heavy atmosphere. "I know that you came here to fight, but we might need you to play the bait for a while. Get inside and see where the girls are."

The spoken man put two of his fingers over his eye. Sand clumped, forming an eye. It bobbed itself in, splitting up to tiny grains to search. "This is fine."

"Hn." Sasuke was impatient. He tugged at his metal bands on both of his wrist.

"Naruto, remove these. They're hurting my eyes like hell, rather than suppressing my chakra."

Naruto looked at him uneasily. "Sure. That might be a good idea since you're going inside… But," He paused, cracking his finger tip in his mouth. "I can only undo one of your hands." He took his best friend's right wrist, and traced the metal band with his blood. When he got to a certain spot, he smashed his palm on it.

The heavy handcuffs split open. Red welts left behind the band's evidence. Sasuke rubbed them as he flexed his wrist back and forth. He could open his sharingan now, but not to their Mangekyou stage.

"This is good. Let's go. We have a bunch of wimps to save." Sasuke smirked, jumping into the cave along with other's ethusiastic agreement.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared. Stared long and hard. He could tell that his teammates were doing the same thing.<p>

"FUJISOUKE?" Naruto forced a sound out that sounded like a strangled cat, gurgling the name out slowly.

"Ah. We meet again." The said man gave a rat's smile.

"Thought we killed you…" Neji muttered, a vein on his temple twitching.

Fujisouke never got to reply as Naruto hit him full on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HINA-CHAN!" He snarled, grabbing the older man by his collars. He pushed him to a cave wall, his right arm across Fujisouke's

"What did I do to her?" Fujisouke raised both of his arms. "Kekekeke… How much do you think those statues would sell for?" He pointed towards five statues. Each statue resembled the kunoichis that were missing. The stone was carved out to show the almost nude bodies, censored only with a tiny piece of cloth that was left of their clothes.

The statues stood frozen.

"Wh-what happened to you, Hinata chan?" Naruto whispered, as he traced his girlfriends cold face. "You're cold…"

A cruel laugh came from the old man. "Of course she is." He laced his hands into a snake position.

"And it's your turn now."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU LIKE? btw, the next chapter will be coming out... after a long time.. expect some hiatus from me.<strong>

**oh and you GHOST READERS? please review? it really motivates me a lot. I almost quit this series if not for the reviewrs here but mostly on deviantart.**

THank you so muchhh~

~s2~ Unsilvered love


	8. Lifeless

**Carve My Initials**

**Ch. 8 _ **_**LifeLess**_

Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, NEJITEN, and GAAMATSU

* * *

><p>"Wh-what happened to you, Hinata chan?" Naruto whispered, as he traced his girlfriends cold face.<p>

"You're cold…"

A cruel laugh came from the old man. "Of course she is." He laced his hands into a snake position.

"And it's your turn now."

"SHIT!" Neji growled. He pushed Naruto out of Fujisouke's attack. A stream of Chakra whipped and thrashed in the air, creating sharp takes of wind.

Sasuke felt his pain on his left eye. _The eye that Sakura never released…  
><em>

He felt himself getting angry. He was the Uchiha Prodigy. The avenger. The s-ranked Criminal-nin. So why was he letting himself be so pathetic, when SHE was in danger?

Fujisouke kept smiling with his old, perverted toothy grin, displaying some of his previous meal to the ninjas.

Everyone was panicking inwardly, Sasuke knew.

Shikamaru had his small pupils darting back and forth from Temari and Fujisouke, his hands that clutched his weapon shaking a little. Naruto, was obviously, was going through his rage phase, guarding near Hinata. Or what used to be Hinata. It was now a cold stone statue. Every detail was definite. Neji… Sasuke saw thick veins on Neji's face. Frozen. No active Byakugans, or whatever. Just… frozen in place, staring in shock at his own statue, Tenten.

But what shocked Sasuke the most was when Gaara let out a smirk.

"Pft." His smirk told a story. A story about how a guy was going to get his spine ripped. Then pieces of his limbs would be mummified in sand, and how a flock of unrealistic large vultures would come and gnaw on the meat.

The redhead walked up to the smallest statue. Matsuri had a shocked face on, her frozen vision pointing behind a large rock in the cave. Without even hesitating, he had his chakra filled sand cover all the statues, from head to toe.

_**"**__**獄砂埋葬 **__**(PRISON SAND BURIAL!)"**_

"WHAT?" Shikamaru screamed, trying to reach for Temari's arms.

The konoha nins could do nothing but stare as their teammates and lovers crumbled into pieces, one by one. The stone dust blew on their stricken faces. It was all too depressing to watch.

Turning to Fujisouke, Gaara smirked once again, ignoring the heavy aura from his fellow comrades."You thought you could fool me? Do you not realize which village I am from, and where, YOU are from?" He interrogated, sand slowly creeping to Fujisouke's legs.

"Why, of course I do, KOUHEI." (Kouhei = Junior.)  
>"Then you should also know that I know what your planning, Sempai." Gaara spat out the last word. "You should have realized the moment you raped Matsuri."<p>

"Now now, let's not jump into conclusions, shall we?"

"Where are they." Gaara demanded, his sand now up to Fujisouke's neck.

"Heh. Sorry. You just killed them yourself." The rapist shrugged, nodding his head towards the huge pile of gray dust.

Not even giving a chance for the Other ninjas of the mission to ask him what was going on, Gaara continued to verbally kill Fujisouke.

"I SAID, TELL. ME." He tightened his grip on Fujisouke, who was struggling to escape. "They were nothing but fake."

The prisoner strangled out. "Don't… Underestimate me."

When Gaara's jutsu got to its peak, there was a poof with a cloud of smoke and Gaara felt his prisoner dissapear.

"Dammit!" Neji hissed. "Where did he go?"

"This was a trap… to buy himself some more time…" Shikamaru processed outloud. "They must be somewhere deeper."

Naruto responded with a frown. "So how the heck are we supposed to find them?"

"Dumbass. I have this damn thing, don't I?" The Uchiha heir held out his left wrist. A two centimeter wide silver band, with unique designs of flame. But in the center, was a tiny rectangle groove.

Sasuke bit harshly into his finger, feeling his teeth breaking open the skin, and the warm moisture spilling out, little by little. He dragged his finger to hover over the grooved area, and carefully left a drop of his blood.

"Dobe, your turn."

"What are you doing?"

"Ah. So everyone but Hyuuga knows about this?"

Shikamaru and Gaara nodded.

Naruto bit into his own thumb, scowling slightly at the pain, but was being unusually quiet.

"The band that the Hokage herself designed. Only the blood of her, Shizune-san, or Sakura and Naruto can open the bands. Sakura can only open the Left band, and Naruto can open the Right. But as much as this brings ill fortune to the wearer because of the discontinuation of the chakra, when people bond over them, they can also use their recorded blood to find each other's wherabouts."

Shikamaru took a breath and continued, also checking to see if he had enough weapons on his leg holster.

"And so it means, right now, because Sakura's fresh blood is missing, the rest of the bonded blood, Uchiha's and Naruto's, try to find hers. See that red dot of light blinking? It's going to point to the direction of where she is. And most likely, where Sakura is, the rest of the girls would be."

"Only because the bastard like to rape multiple at the same time." Naruto added with a disgust.

Sasuke started to move towards the direction the red dot was blinking to.

_North West. Behind the rock that Tenten was pointing to._

So it was deeper into the cave?

He kept one eye on his left wrist, and the other on the road ahead. The others silently followed him.

Naruto, the last one of the pack, drew his thumb over both sides of his cheek, under his eyes.

"Hinata-chan… I _will_find you. I promise I will."

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned to the right. Curved around a huge rock. Then turned right again.<p>

Turned left, went straight, and turned a corner.

They continued until they reached a dead end. Sasuke's left wrist started to beep in green.

"So they're here? Behind this walls?" Neji growled. "Get out of my way."

The white eyed jounin crouched down to his usual fighting stance.

_**"Gentle Fist! 68 Trigrams!"**_

His arms were barely visible from the furious attack on the wall, breaking the huge slab of stone into small pieces, all falling neatly to the ground with a small puff of dust.

"…. I'm still amazed everytime you do that, Hyuuga." Shikamaru commented dully as he worked his way in.

Which was a big, BIGGGGGGG mistake.

'Cuz nothing could have prepared them for that moment, the sight that lay before their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wh-why…" The blonde next to Sasuke struggled to cry out. "Why would he… do that?" His cerulean eyes were a darker shade of blue, and glitter was seen around his eyes. They threatened to fall a little.<p>

"Temari… " Shikamaru whispered. "Even you?"

All of the girls were chained up , their wrists and ankles secured on the stone wall. It was evident that the room was specialized in torturing, or maybe rape. The cuffs were chakra proofs, told by how a streak of different colored chakra was severed into the metal. The flesh around it were bloody, and some of the girls even had welts on their legs.

Most of the were conscious, barely, all except for one.

"Matsuri!" Gaara yelled, a rare desperateness showing in his tone.

The said girl was limp in the chains, her head bowed towards the floor. She had a fresh new cut on her belly.

The current Kazekage hurried towards her, making it so her neck was resting on his arms, and her back hoisted up by his knees. "Matsuri! Matsuri!"

But it was hopeless.

She didn't reply.

She didn't even give him a nod.

Not even. A movement.

As Gaara kept trying to bring Matsuri into consciousness, Hinata's lavender eyes found blue.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Her violet topples of hair was thrown towards the stone floor as she fainted, catching a sight of him. Maybe it was because of her lack of clothing, or out of happiness that he came for her rescue that she fainted, but no one could say for sure.

"Hinata?" Her lover rushed to her, trying to hold up her head, and bring her back into reality.

"Neji…" Tenten murmured, before slipping back into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Temari and Sakura, who was still awake, tried to tell them of something.<p>

Their mouths moved. No sound came out.

Only a muted scream as two gigantic spikes dug themselves out of the floor.

Luckily, Neji and Shikamaru dodged it with quick reflexes, but got a slight scratch.

Sasuke, the only remaining one looked around hurriedly, to find Fujisouke in the middle of the cold room, smirking evily.

"I've got you all now… And now I can live for 10 more years!"

"What the hell are you talking about…" Sasuke growled, his hands went for his side, and grasped the cold metal of his katana.

"Temari…" Shikamaru could only say her name once as he dropped to the ground. He was having a migraine, and there was a terrible burn on his left side. Through his blurry vision, he could see Hinata's cousin on the floor, trying to not slip into unconsciousness.

_…_

_Temari…._

…..

_Temari…_

_**TEMARI!**__  
><em>

He screamed mentally, as his vision blackened slowly, his last vision of Temari being her bloody feet.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was impressed more than enough times about Fujisouke's fighting abilities.<p>

Not only did he reflect all of Sasuke's attacks, but he kept his body touching to Sakuras.

Behind him, Gaara tried to lift the girls up to a crevice in the cave-room, using his sand.

The girls were hoisted up to a flat platform of sand, and dragged up close to the ceiling, producing spikes as Fujisouke tried to climb up the sand for them.

Within minutes, they were safe and sound.

Gaara started to lift Neji and Shikamaru up into the air.

"Not so fast, bastard." Fujisouke spat. "Do you really think I'm that weak? Sure, I haven't been an official ninja for decades, and I've been faking my death for that long too. Honestly, for someone who created a way to extract the One-Tail out of his body, do u not think I would have prepared for something like this?"

The sand hoisting up the Konoha nins began to crumble slowly. The fine dust of sand fell down to a mound.

"As long as you're in this room, when you use your chakra, the stone walls will suck it up. And the more you use it, my specially created chakra drug will confuse your chakra system, there for knocking you out in….." He gave Gaara a grin. "… probably around NOW."

As if in command, Gaara dropped down.

Sasuke was confused.

Yes, the Uchiha prodigy was confused. Here were the very best of the Rookies, and a Kage. But they were down already? Was the enemy that strong?

Sasuke slowly drew his blade, waiting for the right time to jump on him. Fujisouke had deflected all of his attacks, all the while straddling Sakura. His hands crept down to her thighs, slowly lifting the remaining pieces of the skirt.

The chicken haired teen saw that Sakura was the closes to the edge of the crevice, and sooner or later, she was going to fall off.

Even sooner if Fujisouke kept his hands going to an area that Sasuke won't dare imagine.

So he ran below the crevice, to catch her if she ever fell.

She was defenseless, so fragile… and she was about to get raped.

Oh.  
>How wrong he was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyaap!" Sakura rolled out of Fujisouke's body and jumped down next to Sasuke. She had a small ball of Green chakra gathered on her hands.<p>

"Sasuke, give me your wrist." He obeyed, and held out his left wrist. Finally, he would be free.

As Sakura concentrated on getting the metal band off, Fujisouke fazed out of his shock and demanded explanation.

"WHAT! How?"

"Hmph. Do you really think those poorly made Chakra Cuffs could hold us down? Honey, I _specialize_in Chakra Resistances. The reason we were out of Chakra is…." Sakura put a hand on the wall. "… because we were undoing the spell. As we were doing that, our Chakra kept getting sucked up… So we lost unconsciousness. "

She continued.

"And while you were dealing with the boys, I was the only conscious one, so I healed Temari and Tenten. But you didn't even notice my chakra seeping out. Are you even a real ninja?" She sneered, pointing up to the crevice that she was laying down just moments ago.

"…And we're back to rock your world, rapist." A voice spat out venom from above. A blonde poked her head out, and put a hand on her outer right thigh. A small black ink could be seen tattoed on the smooth skin, a shape of a fan with three circles as a design.

With a poof, a replica of her old fan showed up by her side. It looked exactly the same as the one she left at her room before she was kidnapped, but with turquoise colored circles.

As she whipped her fan, and her chakra cut through the air, a series of shurikkens and kunais flew towards Fujisouke.

Distracted by the cutting chakra of Temari, he didn't realize the second wave of attack come.

No more than a minute later, he was a human porcupine with multiple weapons stuck on to his body.

Tenten and Temari leapt down to where Sakura and Sasuke was. The brunette held out a hand fisted to form a 'V' shape, and grinned sheepishly. "Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be."

"Of course. He was more than a hundred years old. He was going senile." Temari commented, her lips drawn in disgust, as she examined Shikamaru. "Hey Sakura? You can heal this, right? I think it's just a temporary sleeping drug."

"Wait, more than a hundred?" Tenten questioned.

"Yea. He was the first host of the the One-tail. Apparently he created a way to extract the demon without killing himself, and stayed alive by sucking human's life force out of them, just like how a Raccoon always steals to survive. And the reason the drug was only a temporary is because the victim needs to be alive when extracted lifeforce."

"Ew." Tenten said, before putting her hands into her hair and remaking the buns.

"CHA! All of us are healed!" Sakura cheered, clapping her hands once.

As Gaara came back to reality, the first thing he said was, "Matsuri?"

"Yes?" She held onto his hands.

"Are you … okay? You were… You know…"

She let out a laugh. "That bastard couldn't rape me the first time, so he tried it again. And he failed." She traced her now healed wound. It left a scar, but it showed that she was a surviver. "And… since he failed, he wanted to leave a mark on me before you know… that."

On the other side of the room, stood Temari, crouching down to meet Shikamaru's eye level, who was sitting down, and leaning against the wall.

"You screamed my name, crybaby." She smirked, folding her arms in front of her.

"Yea.. yea… I thought you were in trouble." He grumbled, eyes not looking up. Just in case they met hers.

"And so I was!"

"But you handled yourself fine. I didn't get to do anything."

"You didn't cry, did you? Gotta give yourself credit."

"Are you trying to rub salt into my wounds?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not." Temari folded her legs under her, and made herself comfortable on the cold stone surface. "But… I'm glad you're okay."

Blush spread on Shikamaru's face like a wild fire.

"… and you're lucky, Crybaby, that I'm an independent woman, and …" With her hands on both of his cheeks, she twisted her head to the right slightly and met her lips with his. As she drew apart, out of breath, she whispered huskily. "… that I always make the first move."

"Temari… I'm not alone in this?"

"No. What did that Kiss just mean to you? HUH? I kiss you and you ask me if it was real?" She started to get cross. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm a slut?"

He silenced her with a kiss. "No,no. Just asking if this makes it official."

A sweet moment passed between them, before Temari replied.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Neji.. Neji… I'm so glad that you're okay…." Tenten was having a breakdown, as she kept touching Neji's face to make sure he was still there, next to her.<p>

Neji said nothing, although he seemed comforted by her touch.

"Neji… I was so, so scared… and when I saw that you came to rescue me…. You don't know h-how relieved I was…" Hot drops of moisture began to fall, slipping down her face. "I-I was so sc-cared… Hic."

The Hyuuga prodigy couldn't do anything but to give an awkward hug. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt. Much." He looked at her clothes, and her welts before adding the last word.

Tenten continued to sob, her arms linked around Neji's neck.

* * *

><p>"Hinata chan…."<p>

Naruto held onto her cold hands. "Are you okay?"

The said female blushed furiously. "H-hai, Naruto-kun…"

"That bastard didn't hurt you, right?" He asked worriedly, and took a breath of relief as the questioned one shook her head.

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment when Hinata suddenly gripped his shirt, her small hands shaking a little bit. She buried her head into his chest.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"…. Y-you came to s-save me, Naruto-kun…" Her body trembled and Naruto felt his shirt getting moist. "I was so happy… " She looked up and gave a sad smile. "But I wasn't any help, though…" Her grip loosened a bit. "If I had stayed conscious a little bit mo-"

"Shhhh… Hina-chan, you were perfect." Naruto whispered in her ear, earning himself a blush from her. He planted small kisses, following her jaw down. There, he moved up, to sneak a little kiss from her.

"N-naruto -kun!" A surprised yelp came.

The blonde chuckled. "Hina-chan, we've been going out for a long time… Don't tell me you're still not used to it?" He teased her, as he played with her soft locks of hair.

"W-well…"

"-Well that's just fine." Naruto finished for her, this time kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

He turned around to the speaker. What did she want?

"I… Need to talk to you." She looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Come with me for a second."

* * *

><p><strong>it's been a LOONGG TIME SINCE I UPOLADED! XD but i made it long.. (although, longer it is, the crappier it is... XD well, QUANTITY OVER QUALITY! right? XD)<strong>

com'on, i KNOW U WANT TO CLICK AND CLIKY THE REVIEW BUTTON!

comeon!

CLICK!


	9. Apology and a Greeting

Carve My Initials, Chpt.9

_** A**p_o_Log_y_ **a**Nd a _G_re**e**T**i**_N**g**_

Sasusaku, Shikatema, Naruhina, Nejiten, GaaMatsu, and a pairing that i will not reveal for the sake of this chapter.

Disclaimer: If this was my story, All my favorite characters would have gotten together already :P

enojy :D dont forget to review, cuz it shows how many ppl read this story ^^

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

He turned around to the speaker. What did she want?

"I… Need to talk to you." She looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Come with me for a second."

With a trudging heart Sasuke followed his ex-teammate. He had a feeling- no, scratch that, he KNEW something was going to go wrong, especially when he looked into that jade colored eyes of hers. Passing by several blood coated kunais and shurikens, they kept walking until they came across another section of the cave, carved in like a small room.

"Alright." Sakura sighed and passed her hands through her hair, combing them free of sticks, dirt and whatnot that could be found in a rapist's cave. She found a lonely rock to sit on. "It's really hard for me to say this-"

_-but you shouldn't come back to Konoha with us_? Sasuke thought, preparing himself for the worst.

"-but I'll say it anyways, because it's only fair."

He clenched his fists. _Yea, it's only fair that I don't come back, right?_

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. It took a while for him to register what she had just said. (Only a few seconds though. He IS an Uchiha, all.)

"I'm sorry that I kept accusing you of having a different motive- maybe killing off Naruto in his sleep or go raping all the girls in the village to repopulate your clan…" Sakura trailed her eyes to a corner, trying not to meet his eyes at all.

"Wait-, You thought I was going to ra-"

She sighed. "Yes. I'm so sorry… I didn't say it aloud, but I thought it was only fair that I should apologize still."

Sasuke's mind swirled around. She was apologizing? He looked at her pink hair, to the creamy ivory face, the green eyes that looked up to him in nervousness, the light blush that spread to her features, and, most importantly, her cherry pink lips. It looked so soft… Wait! He was an Uchiha! Why was he thinking about her lips to begin with?

It was when Sakura spoke again that brought him back from his faze. "So… I'm forgiven now, right?"

He nodded in response.

"Well then! We should get going so we can report our mission to Tsunade-shishou!" She brightened up immediately, already pulling his wrist towards the direction they came from.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look, the lovebirds are back." Temari commented from her place next to Shikamaru.<p>

"Hey, it's not like that, Temari-san!" Sakura protested. Sasuke simply went to where Naruto was, who was helping Hinata bandage her wounds.

The dirty blonde raised a brow. "Huh, reeeaaally…" She emphasized on the 'e'. "Anyways, let's go back to Suna. I need some good sunbathing."

"Actually, We should be goi-"

"Nah, let's go relax. We just finished a S-rank Mission. Our bodies deserve better."

Gaara interrupted. "Temari, they can go if they wan-"

The said kunoichi whipped her head toward him, tired of persuading.  
>"Look, my body is tired, my hair is defying gravity more than ever, and look at my legs! If I don't get them messaged soon, they're gonna harden that way, and my legs are going to look like a man's! I need to go relax!"<p>

"What's wrong with a man's le-"

"I SAID, I. Need. To. Go. _RELAX_." She hissed, her eyes dangerously dark. "Do you not _understand_me?"

Gaara saw her fingers clench and tremble with frustration. He may be the Kazekage, but Temari still scared the shit out of him like she did when he was little and Temari was trying to be an older sister.

Seeing the tension, Hinata offered her stay. "I-I can go, I'm s-sure that a few days won't affect the Hokage's impression of our Mission."

"Plus, we finished this one quicker than we should have." Shikamaru drawled from where he was sitting.

"Fine… But promise after our beauty rest we hurry to Konoha as fast possible, okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Deal." Tenten and Temari smiled, giving each other a highfive.

"Wait…. Don't WE get a say in this?" Naruto said dramatically, his palms facing up and his fingers curled, in a questioning manner.

Temari turned her head and stared down at him, a playful smirk on her face. "Nope."

As Naruto sobbed anime tears with the comfort of his blue haired girlfriend, Sakura looked around till she found what she was looking for.

"So…. What do we do with the Rapist?" She dragged the said man by his hair. "I'm not going to drag him back. I'd be tempted to strangle him."

Temari curled his lips in amusment. "Oh no. I'll be teleporting him with my Jutsu. I'll send a note to Baki with him."

Shikamaru yawned. "Couldn't we all go to Suna right now with your 'jutsu'?"

"No." She snapped. "Too much Chakra."

"Weren't you going to get a beauty rest anyways…?"

"It's different." The Sand shinobi frowned. "Anyways, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>[Inside of Hokage Building]<em>

"Well, that tanning session was fun, right Hinata?" Naruto swung their intertwined fingers, one golden and the other pale cream. "Good thing you don't tan easily, tho. I like your skin color."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, but I burn more easily, so I had to use up the whole bottle of Sunscreen."

Naruto stopped dead at his tracks.  
>"H-Hina-Chan…" Tears glistened in his eyes. The other ninjas of the Mission stopped too, eyes slightly wide. "You didn't… stutter…!"<p>

Hinata let out a little gasp, her mouths in a shape of a small 'o'.

"That's great, Hinata!" Sakura hugged her, making the shy girl blush. "Your improving on your stutter! Pretty soon you'll be able to talk without stuttering at ALL!"

"We'll go have a girl's night out tonight." Tenten winked. "To celebrate our Hinata's first step."

"Y-you guys are embarrasing me..." The said woman whispered, covering her eyes, yet happy at the same time.

Nara Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head as he started to walk. "Well, don't tell Chouji. He's going to make you pay for a barbeque party once he hears it."

"Awwww, don't be mean!" Tenten smacked his head that resembled a pineapple playfully. "It's a girl's night out anyways." She shrugged.

They continued to walk down the curved hallway, soon reaching the huge doors of Tsunade's Office. Sakura raised her hand to knock but paused.

"Why did you stop? Go ahead and knock, I'm sure Tsunade-sama isn't going to kill us for relaxing for two days. We DID come a day before expected." Tenten questioned.

"Shhhhhhh. It's not that… I hear voices. And that voice is.." The pinkette's eyes bulged. "That v-voice is….. ….." She bowed her head, refusing to talk.

"Whatsa matter Sakura-chan? Just open it" Naruto pushed the door with his both hands. "Tsunade-Baachan! We're home-" He stopped fully in his steps.

Tsunade was behind her desk as usual, but a man was hovering over her, locking his lips on her in a solid kiss. He had one hand on her face, and the other on the desk, to help him lean over to kiss her.

The blond Hokage saw her subordinates, and blushed. "You guys!" She pushed the kisser away. "You guys are a day early! You should have atleast sent a bird! I could have been prepare-"

"Now, now, Tsunade-hime, don't get angry." The man tried to calm her.

Hinata and Sakura was trying to hold their tears of surprise in, trembling ever so slightly.

The man was wearing green, with a red vest. They could see the fishnet beneath the green ninjawear. They were torn and dirty, and his feets were bare. The scroll on his back was had many scratches; some so deep that layers of rolled paper showed through.

Eyes that were eye lined with red streaks met brilliant cerulean ones.

He gave a warm smile. "Naruto, Long time no see."

It was a few seconds before the addressed shinobi could force words out of his mouth and shock. His lips trembled. His eyes were getting darker by the seconds, moisture covering it in a glossy coat.

He whispered.

.

.

.

"_Ero-Sannin_."

* * *

><p><strong>DA DA DA DUM! props to who guessed Tsunade was kissing before the descriptions began xD<strong>

**im sorry for not uploading quicker xD i've just gotten really lazy and theres been exams... :P *tries to find more excuses...* XD**

**anyways~ hope u liked it 3 **

**please review!**

**(or my next chapter may come out like, in july xD)**


	10. Cherries

**Cherries**

_CMI chpt.10_

_Unsilveredlove_

* * *

><p><strong>*At the Hokage's building*<strong>

"Ero-Sannin…?"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya brought his student to his arms. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Naruto didn't reply. His fists trembled by his thighs, and Hinata could see that his tan face was getting paler and paler. "Why are.. you here…"

Jiraiya feigned being hurt. "What do you mean 'why'? I'm here because I finished a mission and I needed to report in! Don't tell me you forgot about me already?"

The blond boy still did not reply. A man he had thought to be dead was hugging him, and it was too much at once. Turning around, he snarled. "Who are you? You aren't Ero-sannin! You must be pretty good to be able to fool even Baa-chan!"

"W-wait, Naruto…" A heavy sweatdrop dropped slowly from his white hair. "Don't tell me you really forgot about me..."

"How can I forget?" Naruto replied bitterly. "After all, I've been visiting your grave every day except for when I was out for missions."

Tsunade decided to cut in. "Naruto, don't be like that. This is really Jiraiya, don't you see?"

"How can you be so sure? He really could be an imposer!"

"If I prove it, will you leave us be for one day, and I'll explain everything tomorrow once I have a good drink?"

"Prove it." Naruto glared at the white haired man. Who the hell did they think they were, copying his precious teacher?

After whispering something to Naruto (to which his eyes nearly popped out,) Tsunade started to take off her clothes. One by one, her outer wear, shoes, were off, and her hair were down. She reached down to remove her shirt, if that was gone, she'd only be wearing underwear on her top. Slowly she lifted her shirt, waiting to see a reaction. Most of the young ninjas in the room were pretty shocked to see the Hokage stripping, but they kept quiet.

As Tsunade nearly lifted the shirt to the point of showing the edge of her bra, a big hand stopped her. Jiraiya was hurriedly putting her outerwear on her; his face blushing quiet a bit.

Smirking, she turned to Naruto. "You see? You believe me now?"

Naruto stared wide eyed to the seniors of the room. What the heck just happened right now..?

"So tomorrow morning, 11 o'clock, I'll be expecting you at the office." She turned her honey eyes to the back of the room. "I'll be expecting ALL of you." That was a clear dismission.

Jiraiya seemed to talk more to Naruto, but a glare from Tsunade stopped him in his tracks. He could hear a blue haired beauty whisper to his student's ears; "It'll be okay Naruto-kun. You'll hear everything tomorrow, so why not let your mind off it and go hang out with other boys? I'm sure Kiba would like to drink with you again."

In Konoha, as soon as you were 16, you were deemed able to drink alcohol. And for that, Naruto was grateful. Today he needed bottles of the strongest in the bar. "I'll see you later than, Hinata. You have a blast too, and don't worry about me." He gave her a broad smile. "Knock yourself out and go crazy without a care in the world, Hinata-chan!" He couldn't hold it anymore. He seemed to be getting headaches every time he turned his eye ever so slightly to a different angle.

"Oy, Naruto! You up for a drink?" A young man wearing leather jacket called out to him, his dog panting next to him.

Grinning, he ran towards the group of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>**At Konoha Bar, A few hours after the Hokage's Office**<strong>

"Hell yeaaaah!" A brunette wildly waved her arm around, the pink drink in the glass she held swirling dangerously close to the edge. "Welcome ladies, to Hinata's-next-base-girl's-night-out!"

The Hyuuga heiress immediately blushed. "Tenten!" She hastily crossed her hands in front of her chest. For a slightest moment, she thought of Naruto.

"Wait, don't tell me your still only in First base?" Temari sneered jokingly from across Hinata. "So how's the romance? Spill everything." She gave the poor girl in question an evil smile.

"Gee, Hinata, we're at a bar anyways. nobody will hear because the music is too loud, and, we're allowed to hear because we set you up." Ino linked her arms with Sakura's. "And others can hear…. because," she hiccuped. She has always been a light drinker. "… because they are… a-allowed to hear…" She soon collapsed on the table.  
>Digging around her purse, Sakura fished out a package of pills. "Ah-ha! Ladies and ladies, I present you, the ultimate wakeup pills!" The pinkette popped one into her blond companion's mouth. "Specially made by Shizune, to wake up Tsunade-shishou for work when she's drunk!"<p>

Sakura gave her best friend and old enemy a smile that even a devil would run away from with tails behind his legs. "…Made with special blend of the strongest tasting herbs…"

With a gasp, crystal blue eyes shot open and without even looking around to see where she was, she yelled. "Water! WATER. NOW!"

Giggling, everybody pushed their glasses out of Ino's reach. Water or Alcohol, it didn't matter. The scene was too hilarious to miss out on.

"Right, anyways, back to the topic," Temari plucked a cherry from her glass. "Don't think you can get away, Hinata." Deciding that she quite liked the taste of the cherries, she demanded a bowl of them loudly.

To calm her nervousness, she took a cherry from the Sand nin's bowl, to which the foreign ninja hissed. "W-well… We were almost at the second, he was about to p-pull my jacket zipper down, a-and w-w-well…" The shy girl blushed furiously and started to tremble. Trembling with the alcohol and the excitement, or trembling because she was so nervous, she wasn't sure. It was both.

"I knew it! Naruto is a perrrverrrrrrt~" Sakura drawled, also going for the cherries (to Temari's horror). A light blush was on her face, presumably from the alcohol.

Tenten shook her hands in front of Hinata's face to get her attention. "So, do you want to get past it? We can show you an easy trick you know." She pushed Temari's face back when the ninja tried to guard her stash of cherries. Quickly and nimbly, Tenten snatched a couple of them. "How many times did u kiss?"

"T-twice…"

"WHAT?" All girls cried out. "ONLY twice? WHAT? WHY?" They've been going out for a long time now… It couldn't have possibly only happened twice…"

Temari threw her hands in the air, leaving the cherries unguarded for a split moment. "Okay! Hinata's-next-base-girl's-night-out is cancelled for now! We'll continue in a week! We need to move on to Plan-second-base!" She picked up a cherry. "Listen Hinata. First, you have to make him want your kisses all the time."

Puckering her lips, she bit off the head of the cherry, making sure she savored every juice from the fruit. Next, she showed the blue haired woman the stem. "You see this? This is going to be called, a miracle." Turning to the bar tender, she ordered, "Yo! Two more bowls of these cherries here!"

"Oh!" Sakura and Ino clapped their hands. "So _this _ is your plan!"

Tenten looked at the stem. "This is the same trick you taught me for Neji, Tem…" She cracked a smile. "Great Hinata! If Temari's coaching you, everything will go smoothly!"

Ino raised a single brow. "Is there anyway to convince you joining our matchmaking club?"

"Only if I get these bowls of cherries regularly."

"Deal."

"Watch closely, Hinata." With that, Sabaku no Temari put the stem into her mouth. Twisting her tongue inside her mouth for what seemed like a millisecond, she took out a double knotted stem. Other girls' eyes widened. That was hundred times faster than the speed they could do.

"This, is called magic." Pointing to her tongue she added, "and _this_, is called the Wand." She produced yet another stem, this time with only a single knot. "It'll be easier to start with one knot, not everyone can even do it to begin with, but since I'm your mentor at this, you will do it till you get it right."

"Whoa, we have a sadist in our table-" Ino examined the bowls of cherries. All the girls could try tying the stem into knots many times and there would still be leftovers.

"How does tying a stem have to do with kissing, Temari-san?" Hinata was confused, but she ate the cherry anyways.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Because, it means you're a good kisser! and if you aren't, I'll _make_ you into a great kisser." She bit off another cherry. "So you put the stem on your tongue like this, and do this next… "

A bit further away, the bartender smiled. His three month worth of cherries were gone all in less than ten minutes. He needed to make that strange lady his regular.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead. You can shoot me down with tomatoes. <strong>

**I haven't update in half a year... It's been complicated (and lazy) XD**

**I'm so sorry! I'll try to update faster. THere are probably lots of mistakes in this one, but i just typed it on a whim, in the middle of the night.**

**I lost the file to which i planned out the story, so i'll need to plan it out again...**

**Please review! If i hadn't gotten a recent review, i probably wouldn't have updated for another year.. :P**

**Happy year of the snake!**

**~ UnsilveredLove**


	11. A Drunk Senju is Not a Good One

_Carve My Initials, Ch.11_

A Drunk Senju is Not a Good Drunk

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Naruto. But I'm not a genius, so that's not possible. at. all.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Bar<strong>

"Tsunade," Jiraiya warned as he reached to grab her bottle of sake. "You're drinking too much."

Tsunade slapped his hands away and gulped the remaining of the bottle down. With her index finger, she motioned for more bottles to be served. "Oh, will you shut up? This is how much I always drink!" she waved towards the empty bottles next to her. "And you can't possibly tell me I'm drinking TOO much when we ALL thought you died!"

Jiraiya poured himself a cup. "I thought I was dead, too you know. I couldn't remember how I ended up where I was, so I didn't know anything about me being dead." He let out a sound of pleasure as the alcohol swished down his throats. "So I thought I had to continue my mission. I couldn't find any trails, so I searched aimlessly."

"Don't tell me you didn't hear anything about Naruto defeating Pein."

"I did. But my mission wasn't to look for Pein, so I kept searching."

"Then what made you come back?"

Gulping down another cup, Jiraiya replied. "I missed my home."

He put his hands on top of hers. "And you."

Her face already red from the alcohol, she was able to blush without being noticed. "Stop it. Do you know what we went through when we thought you were dead?" When did it happen? All of the new bottles were empty. She called for a new dozen once again.

Perhaps it was because she was drunk to the point of being "Drunk" to her standards, or because she had to suppress all these emotions for years to be an example to Naruto and others, that she could not stop her tears from falling. She thanked the heavens to be in a private room, away from all eyes of konoha citizens.

Hazy? Check. Dizzy? Check. Monster Power awakened? Check! Emotions controlled? nope.

Turning her face away as if to search for a new bottle, she told him, "And I knew you would come back to us in one way or the other. I never lose a bet."

"Tsuna-chan…" He called her in her old nickname, "Don't cry!" He panicked, remembering the last time she cried while drunk, around thirty years ago, give or take a few years, when her lover died in a mission. She had practically destroyed him. One moment she'd be clutching his arms so hard his bones were rattling, and in another she'd be relieving her sadness and stress by beating him to a pulp. As much as he liked her hugging him, that was not the way to go.

"I'm not crying!" Tsunade had thought she kept her voice perfectly fine. What gave it away? The small trembling of her shoulders? Nah, that couldn't have been it. He couldn't see her watery eyes either. "I just.. don't feel like seeing you right now."

Jiraiya gently pried Tsunade's arms off the bench, turning her around so she would face him. "I knew it. You _are_ crying."

Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had cried a waterfall already.

"No. It's the alcohol. And you must be seeing things." But she couldn't help but give a little sniff. If she didn't snot would run down her nose, and she'd die before she let him see that.

"Tsuna-chan, have you forgotten?" He moved to her chair, and held onto her hands. "You've seen me cry too. Hell, you've even seen Orochimaru cry!" He tried to lighten her mood. "You even made sensei cry when he found out that the hot babe in the Hot springs were _you_."

"Orochimaru's different. He had lost his parents!"

"Excuses, excuses." He fluttered his hands. "Orochimaru would try to kill you just because you saw him cry once in his lifetime." He let out a small laugh. "You can cry, too, you know. I won't judge you at all; I already know you missed seeing my handsome face." He added smugly.

"Idiot." She surprised Jiraiya and herself by slamming her fist into his face _gently_. Not saying anything, she let it drop to his shoulders, and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "Don't disappear on me again, idiot."

The idiot smiled. He allowed himself to pet her blond hair. He stiffened a bit when he felt moisture spreading through the clothes on his shoulders. Bringing her closer to him, he comforted her. "Say… When was the last time you ever cried?"

Tsunade murmured her answer, her head still stuck on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"What?"

She murmured again.

"I can't hear you."

When she brought her face up to look at him, Jiraiya saw that her eyes have gotten even more swollen and red. "I said, the last time I cried was when I found out that you were dead." After a second of thought, she added, "Actually, almost every week since I found out you were dead."

" With everyone gone, I finally felt that I was alone in this world. No Dan, no Nawaki, no Sensei, no you, and not even the old Orochimaru…" She patted around for a new bottle of sake.

Feeling the atmosphere become awkward, he stuttered. "Then.. uh… last time you cried that wasn't about me?"

"After giving Naruto the necklace when you guys came to retrieve me, I took you to a bar in the middle of the night."

Confused, Jiraiya looked at her like she was crazy. "What? How come I don't remember that?"

"Because I ended up beating you to a pulp, causing memory loss of the incident…" She downed the bottle shamelessly.

Completely sober and awake, he jumped immediately in his seat. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "WHAT!? Then you mean, that time when we were gennins when I woke up all beaten up and Orochimaru was snickering the whole time, and you won't look at me, I was beaten up by YOU and was given a memoryloss?"

Bending his fingers, he counted incidents where he woke up feeling broken and Tsunade won't even give him a glance. Nine. Total of NINE times. Speechless, he opened his mouth, and closed it. He opened his mouth again, and closed it.

"I got memory loss for total of nine times…? All from you?"

"Actually, total of 14, but only nine are from me."

"Tsuna-chan-!" He whined. Looking at her, he demanded, "Why are you giggling?"

She giggled even more before replying. "Be-because you sound exactly the same as our gennin days!" Feeling even more drunk, she giggled even more giddily. "How did you even become a jonin with that brain of yours!?"

Feigning hurt, he held out his glass. "Fill my sorrow with that Sake, Tsuna-chan. Not even women can heal my broken heart now." He clutched his heart for a dramatic effect.

"Oh? Not even me?"

"No, not even you. You might break it even more by your monstrous strength."

She cuffed him on the head. "Idiot." She hissed.

"I realized that you call me Idiot a lot." He poured himself a drink. "Why?"

Tsunade pouted. "'Cuz, you're an Idiot."

"Only an Idiot calls an idiot an idiot!"

"Idiot, you just admitted that you are an idiot."

"So have you!"

"Idiot, only Idiots would say that as an excuse."

"I can say the same back to you!"

Tsunade sighed. "An idiot for a Hokage of one of the hidden ninja villages. What a future I'm hoping to see."

"Oh, so you _are_ admitting that you are an idiot, Tsuna-chan?" He raised an eyebrow. "Even when you retire, Konoha would be ruled by… another idiot." He shuddered. "I don't even wanna live through that."

Tsunade frowned. "Who said I'll pick Naruto to be my succesor?"

Grinning, he replied. "Who said I said that idiot will be Naruto?"

"… Idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter~! Dedicated to AnimeLover431! And everyone else who viewed it :) AnimeLover431 thank you for reviewing :D it gave me the energy to write this chapter.**

**I swear i'll go back to SasuSaku soon.. i've been getting off task, but i really wanted to try writing a moment between Jiraiya and Tsunade. :3**

**Please review! **

**(and i'm thinking of starting a new fic, with better quality writing... hmmm or maybe a drabble series? what do you guys think?)**


End file.
